harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:George Weasley
Happy late birthday Happy late birthday George Weasley!!!!!!!!!--HallieryElizabeth 17:16, 2 April 2008 (UTC) George/Alicia? In Relationships: Angelina Johnson the article states that George went to the Yule Ball with Alicia Spinnet. Where is this mentioned?--Rodolphus 13:15, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Image; Selling Joke Products In this picture, he wasn't technicly selling joke products, he was taking bets... That would be TECHNICALLY not TECHNICLY. Check your spelling.--Timbira 17:00, 19 April 2009 (UTC)Timbira Great article. But the first photo of George is actually James Phelps thus Fred. Oliver Phelps (George) is wearing the orange tie and therefore pictured in Fred Weasley's profile. Saintlike Holey When George answers How do you feel, George? with Saintlike. and later answers is his mind affected? with I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit. Does he mean Saintlike and Holey, or does he mean Saintlike Holey?? --Danniesen 6 August 2010 18:53 :It is a pun on Holy. He has a whole in his head. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 17:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Picture in the picture of george it has a white band covering his left ear. even though it states that he lost his RIGHT ear!!?!!?!?!?!? souldent someone change that?!???!??!??!! --Sandstormrocks32 23:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations for that page! Hello! Congratulations for that page, well done!! Poooor Georgie!! He suffered so much! Lost an ear and lost a part of his soul!! Quote from others characters Hello! May I suggest one thing? You put a lot of quotes from others caracters. It's a very good idea. There is a quote that I always find very emotionnal, maybe you could put it? It's when Arthur come back from the escape of Privet Drive. He understood that something happen to George and said to Kinsley: "I'll prove who I am Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you." I thing that quote is very strong and prove the link between Arthur and his son. So it could be a good idea if you put it on the page. :) Big omission on part 2!! I see a first picture about the part 2 and George is on the picture. It seems that they made a big mistake, George seems to have is two ears, and they seems to be normal. That's bad! I hope we gonna see his reaction when his lovely brother-twin gonna die. :( I hope they will not cut that! Anne-Marie 01:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Save the page! Please don't delete this page! Every person is unique even if they're twins! Happy birthday to Fred and George! 03:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Ariel :Well, it's all up to the community consensus. Those that don't like the idea are encouraged to talk about it on the Category talk:Candidates for deletion. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::My understanding is that the twins' pages aren't going to be deleted as such, just merged into each other. This makes sense to me, since although the twins are much-loved characters, they are deuteragonists at best, if not tritagonists. — RobertATfm (talk) 20:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Source for middle name? What is the source for his middle name? Dr. Galenos (talk) 04:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't quite understand your question; there is no mention of a middle name on the page. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 13:30, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Lookong at the page history, there was a middle name earlier today, but it has already been reverted.--Rodolphus (talk) 13:42, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I was intending to give the user who added the middle name (or anyone who had a source for the middle name) a chance to add a reference, as it was possible that Rowling had said his middle name was Fabian in an interview somewhere. I was also really tired at the time, so that might have had somehting to do with not making much sense. Dr. Galenos (talk) 15:29, February 1, 2014 (UTC)